1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-wheel suspension system for a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A rear-wheel suspension system for a two-wheeled vehicle is known wherein a swing arm is provided with a front portion that is pivotally supported by a vehicle body frame and extends rearwardly from a head pipe. A rear portion supports a rear wheel. A shock absorber is provided that is disposed such that its longitudinal direction coincides with a vertical direction. An upper portion of the shock absorber is pivotally supported between center frames and a rear portion is pivotally supported by the swing arm.
The related-art shock absorber is disposed such that a buffer is positioned above the shock absorber and a coil spring is positioned in a state that is close thereto. A vehicle body component part such as an outlet case is placed at a lateral position of the coil spring. See, for example, JP-Y No. 2522667 (Page 2, FIG. 2).
Thus, in the related-art rear-wheel suspension system for a two-wheeled vehicle, the buffer and the coil spring are disposed to be close to each other. The close arrangement requires a space corresponding to the outer diameter of the spring. In addition, the vehicle body component part such as the outlet case is disposed at a lateral position of the coil spring, which imposes a limitation on the dimensions of the system.